


The Most Accessible Pokemon Game

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just volleyball boys playing pokemon go<br/>this'll probably be inaccurate with how pokemon go works<br/>I'm just hyped</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Accessible Pokemon Game

Asahi was late getting into Pokemon Go, so Noya had promised to be his senpai. They were going to meet halfway between their houses. Noya said to bring a hat, so he picked out a simple blue snapback before grabbing his phone and leaving his house. As he walked he thought about all he knew of Pokemon Go. It was a game for phones, unlike all the other pokemon games, and he didn't think it had a story. He knew Noya had a Rapidash – that was his favourite – and a Altaria he found on the top of Tokyo Tower. Hinata had been excited about the game, and Yamaguchi said that Tsukishima had it.

He arrived at the meeting spot, a tree at an intersection. Noya was already there with a red cap on, he looked like a pokemon trainer. He spread his arms out in welcome before running up to Asahi's side to immediately show him how to play. They were both surprised when there was a wild pokemon nearby. After chasing it as instructed, Noya let him figure out how to catch it. It was a Whismer and it looked like how Asahi felt half the time. A few seconds later, he was being told to give it a nickname.

“Ma-ko-to, Makoto.”

“Congratulations, Asahi, you've caught your first pokemon. They'll be with you for the rest of your adventure.”

Asahi smiled. Noya was grinning.

“You've started your pokemon journey, now battle me!”

 

 


End file.
